lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a licensed theme set that was released in May 2012.LEGO Press Release According to the press release that revealed the theme, it will consist of both sets and collectable minifigures.http://aboutus.lego.com/en-US/PressRoom/CorporateNews/article/380673.aspx Sets The Lord of the Rings 2012 Wave * 30210 Frodo with Cooking Corner ** Minifigures: Frodo Baggins ** Theme: The Fellowship of the Ring * Uruk-hai with Ballista ** Minifigures: Uruk-hai ** Theme: The Two Towers * 9469 Gandalf Arrives ** Minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey ** Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring * 9470 Shelob Attacks ** Minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Gollum, Samwise **Subtheme:The Return of the King * 9471 Uruk-hai Army ** Minifigures: Eomer, Rohirrim Soldier, Uruk-hai x4 **Subtheme: The Two Towers * 9472 Attack on Weathertop ** Minifigures: Aragorn, Frodo Baggins, Ringwraith x2, Merry ** Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring * 9473 The Mines of Moria ** Minifigures: Boromir, Cave Troll, Pippin, Gimli, Moria Orc x2, Legolas, Skeleton x2, ** Subtheme The Fellowship of the Ring * 9474 The Battle Of Helm's Deep ** Minifigures: Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, King Theoden, Uruk-hai x4 **Subtheme: The Two Towers * 9476 The Orc Forge http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=59315&st=660 ** Minifigures: Mordor Orc x2, Uruk-hai, Lurtz ** Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring * 79005 The Wizard Battle ** Minifigures: Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White **Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring *79006 The Council of Elrond ** Minifigures: Elrond, Arwen, Frodo Baggins, Gimli **Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring *79007 Battle at the Black Gate ** Minifigures: Gandalf the White, Aragorn, Mouth of Sauron, Mordor Orc 2x **Subtheme: The Return of the King *79008 Pirate Ship Ambush ** Minifigures: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King of the Dead, Dead Soldiers 2x, Mordor Orc 2x, Corsair Pirate **Subtheme: The Return of the King *10237 The Tower of Orthanc ** Minifigures: Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White, Gríma Wormtongue, Mordor Orc, Uruk-hai **Subtheme: The Fellowship of the Ring/The Two Towers The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * 79000 Riddles for the Ring ** Minifigures: Bilbo Baggins, Gollum * 79001 Escape from the Mirkwood Spiders ** Minifigures: Fili, Kili, Legolas, Tauriel * 79002 Attack of the Wargs ** Minifigures: Bifur, Thorin Oakenshield, Hunter Orcs 2x * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering ** Minifigures: Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin * 79004 Barrel Escape ** Minifigures: Bilbo Baggins, Oin, Gloin, Wood Elf 2x * 79010 The Goblin King Battle ** Minifigures: Gandalf the Grey, Goblin King, Dori, Nori, Ori, Goblins The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *79011 Dol Guldur Ambush **Minifigures: Beorn, Gundabad Orcs 2x *79012 Mirkwood Elf Army **Minifigures: Warg, Thranduil, Gundabad Orcs 2x, Mirkwood Elf 3x *79013 Lake-town Chase **Minifigures: Bilbo Baggins, Barg, Thorin Oakenshield, Lake-town guard, Master of Lake-town *79014 Dol Guldur Battle **Minifigures: Gandalf, Gundabad Orcs 2x, Azog, Radagast, Necromancer of Dol Guldur The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies *79015 Witch-king Battle **Minifigures: Galadriel, Elrond, Witch-king *79016 Attack on Lake-town **Minifigures: Bard, Tauriel, Bain, Orcs 2x *79017 The Battle of the Five Armies **Minifigures: Dain Ironfoot, Thorin Oakenshield, Azog, Legolas, Great Eagle, Bard, Orcs 2x *79018 The Lonely Mountain **Minifigures: Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Smaug ;Games ;* 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Video Games *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game *LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Characters * Aragorn * Arwen * Berserker * Boromir * Cave-troll * Éomer * Frodo Baggins * Gandalf * Gimli * Goblins * Gollum * Haldir * Gollum * Legolas * Nazgûl * Rohan Soldier * Samwise Gamgee * Skeleton * Theoden * Uruk-hai * Lurtz * Orcs * Meriadoc Brandybuck * Peregrin Took * Kili * Fili * Thorin II Oakenshield * Gloin * Oin * Balin * Dwalin * Ori * Dori * Nori * Tauriel * Mirkwood Elf Chief * Mirkwood Elf Guard * Shelob * Elrond Description from LEGO.com Building Sets Based on Epic Film Trilogy and Forthcoming Theatrical Release Slated for 2012 Warner Bros. Consumer Products and The LEGO Group announced a partnership that awards the world's leading construction toy brand exclusive rights to develop build-and-play construction sets based on THE LORD OF THE RINGS™ trilogy and the three films based on THE HOBBIT™. The multi-year licensing agreement grants access to the library of characters, settings, and stories for THE LORD OF THE RINGS property, as well as films The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and The Hobbit: There and Back Again. LEGO® THE LORD OF THE RINGS construction sets launched beginning in June 2012 in the United States, with LEGO THE HOBBIT: AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY launched later in the year. "Only LEGO, with their expertise in the construction category, is capable of doing justice to the incredibly imaginative environments depicted in the world of THE LORD OF THE RINGS and the two films based on THE HOBBIT," said Karen McTier, executive vice president, domestic licensing and worldwide marketing, Warner Bros. Consumer Products. "These films give life to amazing worlds and characters and we are thrilled to bring fans these products that deliver an imaginative play experience befitting of these beloved properties." The LEGO THE LORD OF THE RINGS collection will translate into LEGO form the epic locations, scenes and characters of Middle-earth as depicted in all three films, including The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. In late 2012, LEGO THE HOBBIT: AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY gave fans of all ages a chance to build and play out the fantastical story and new characters of the legendary Middle-earth adventures depicted in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey from Academy Award®-winning filmmaker Peter Jackson, which premiered December 14, 2012. "Our collaboration with Warner Bros. Consumer Products has delivered numerous worldwide successes in the construction toy aisle with lines like LEGO HARRY POTTER and LEGO BATMAN, introducing us to loyal audiences who love great stories, strong characters and the toys that they inspire,” said Jill Wilfert, vice president, licensing and entertainment for The LEGO Group. "It’s particularly exciting to now be able to create sets based on the fantasy worlds and characters from THE LORD OF THE RINGS trilogy and the two films based on THE HOBBIT, not only because we know they will foster collectability and creative play, but also because these are two properties that our fans have been asking us to create for years." Information about the sets and collectible minifigures from both collections is at TheLordoftheRings.LEGO.com. Gallery Lego Frodo.jpg|LEGO The Fellowship of the Ring Poster lego_lotr_aragorn3-600x445.jpg legolas_movie_poster_lego_lotr-600x437.jpg 6755594299 b088024f5f.jpg|The Fellowship of the Ring|link=http://www.legolordoftherings.com/ LEGO Orcs.jpg LEGO URUK HAI ARMY.jpg|9471 LEGO Uruk-hai Army LEGO MORIA.jpg|Lego 9473 Mines of Moria LEGO HELM'S DEEP.jpg|LEGO Lord of the Rings The Battle of Helm's Deep 9474 LEGO ORC FORGE.jpg|LEGO 9476 Orc Forge LEGO gandalf arrives.jpg|LEGO Lord of the Rings Gandalf Arrives 9469 LEGO SHELOB ATTACKS.jpg|LEGO 9470 Shelob Attacks LEGO Cave Troll.jpg|LEGO Cave Troll LEGO THEODEN.jpg|Theoden LEGO EOMER.jpg|Eomer 79006-1.jpg|Lego Lord of the Rings, The Council of Elrond (2013) References *http://www.flickr.com/photos/hmillington/6794450079/in/photostream*/ External links * LEGO The Lord of The Rings Official Site * BrickipediaCategory:Toys and Products